Zuko's Puppy days
by Nitpicky
Summary: Ursa looks for the perfect present for her son while Azula acts in a very Sinister manner


**Zuko's Puppy**

Ursa POV

Ursa, queen of the fire nation, was faced with a huge dilemma.

"I don't know what to get my 8 year old son for his birthday… and then there's the war… but that's not as important as _my_ son." She looked thoughtfully through the Fears catalogue. (It's like sears… with an f… for the fire nation, their not very imaginative…) "All these torture devices are not appropriate… and what are you supposed to use that for?" She said as she pointed out something in the catalogue. "Oh, oh god!" she said as she read what it was used for. She quickly turned to the toy section. "Anyway, my son already has that, that, that, that ( she says that about a hundred thousand times more, we didn't want you to be bored and still get the idea) I simply do not know what to do." She complained to a passing servant.

Azula walked in sinisterly (she is very very sinister, she even walks sinisterly… is that a word?) "Why don't you get him a dead rat?" Azula said to her mother. (obviously)

"That's a splendid idea Azula!" Ursa exclaimed

"Eh?" (she's Canadian lol) Azula was very confused which is unusual for someone as sinister as herself.

"Yes, we'll get him a pet!!!" Ursa turned to the pet section of the catalogue. Azula was intrigued as she watched her mother flip through the pet section. "No, no, no that's horrid… what is that… these are supposed to be animals?… that goldfish-stinkbug isn't even cuddly." (Azula wanted to see the item spoken of before, which said item remains nameless 0.0) An old servant came in with some tea. "Thank you Ajin Ting."

"My name is Bob, Bob Lou, stop giving me weird Japanese names."

"Okay Inuyasha, how is your wife Kagome doing."

"Mom, you've been watching too much YTV again, stop it, you're embarrassing me." Azula pouted.

Ursa turned to her daughter and scolded, "You like it too, you know Inuyasha and Kagome are meant to be together."

Azula gasped, "No Inuyasha and Kikyou!"

"Kagome"

"Kikyou"

"Kagome" (it goes on for awhile… hurray for shipping wars (you should see Kataang and Zutara… those people are nuts, see if you can figure out what we are before the end of the fic )

"I heard you were having trouble finding a gift for Zuko." Bob Lou interrupted.

"Oh yea, I'm looking for a pet for him…something cute, cuddly and fluffy that he will love and squeeze and call George or Georgia if it's a girl… coughKagomecough."

"Oh well my pet dog, NetWare (we couldn't think of anything so she's named after a company) just had puppies I named some of them already, Tupperware, Steelware, Glassware, there's just one left that hasn't been named, I'll give her to you."

"A dog… you mean a horse-dog, platypus-dog, chicken-dog…"

"A prairie dog (lol ha ha)" Azula added in a sinister way.

"Azula that was a very sinister joke." Ursa scolded

"It's not my fault I'm sinister." Azula said sinisterly.

"Anyway," Bob Lou said impatiently, "It's just a dog."

"A dog?" Ursa questioned.

"A doe." Said Azula sinisterly (she's just so sinister… maybe I should buy a thesaurus.)

"A doe?" Ursa said

"A deer." Bob Lou corrected.

"A female… dog." Ursa said, "That was weird, don't do that again it was very sinister Azula. Anyway, a dog is very rare I'll take it, my son deserves a super special awesome ultra dog (my hat goes off to littlekuriboh)."

* * *

The next day at Zuko's party, Zuko was opening his last gift, (you don't even want to know what Azula got him, it was very… s…tinky haha fooled you) it was from his mom. The present was very big and had holes punched in the top (who wraps up a dog? And the puppy wouldn't even have air holes if it wasn't for Bob Lou) "I wonder what it is said Zuko thoughtfully as he unwrapped the present." He opened the box and saw a little puppy that could fit in the palm of his hand (it didn't really need such a big box… except for the fact that it needed to breathe.) "What is this?" asked Zuko as she licked his palm with her itty bitty eensy weensy tongue.

"It's a dog, a baby dog." Ursa said smiling happily at her favorite child (no offence Azula you're too sinister)

"It's a doe." Azula smiled sinisterly

"Shut up Azula," Ursa said before Zuko could question his sister. "Now you have to name her Zuko."

"Her?" Zuko looked at the litlle ball of fluffy luv and fainted.

"Aw crap, he's having another vision of the future," Ursa said (whenever he faints he has visions of the future… don't ask)

* * *

When Zuko woke up from a vision he said, "I'm gonna name her after my future lover."

"And what is that Zuko, one of the fire nation nobles?" Ursa inquired.

"I don't really know who she is… I'll just love her very much." Zuko sighed as he thought of her.

"So what's the name?" Bob Lou asked.

"Katara"

The End

* * *

A.N. So did you guess? Is it obvious enough? Anyway this was fun, we were just blowing off steam because we just had a math exam... very sinister exam... Azula probably wrote it lol anyway we hope you had fun reading it.


End file.
